In Her Eyes
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: SEQUEL TO "ANTHEM OF THE ANGELS"! Anywho...Kyouya and Marie are married and Kyouya runs the company...so read to find out more...lol Yay!
1. Chapter 1

-December-

The waves crashed along the shore as a newlywed couple entered the bedroom. Kyouya and Marie smiled at each other before Kyouya's lips crashed into his bride's. She kissed him back eagerly, one hand fisting into his hair and causing her new husband to growl at her. Gently, Kyouya laid Marie on the bed and crawled above her , straddling Marie's hips with his legs.

"Kyouya," she gasped out through the desire, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For waiting until this moment."

Kyouya chuckled.

"Yes, but you know, dear…" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait any longer."

Marie shivered in delight as Kyouya's lips trailed down her jaw, neck, and towards her collar bone. She was so lost in the passion that she failed to notice his deft fingers unbutton and unlace the back of her wedding gown.

"And now, darling, the honeymoon officially begins." he whispered, before blowing out the nearest candle.

-5 Years Later-

Marie sighed happily as she pranced about the kitchen, pulling pans of cookies out of the oven and putting more pans into it. This was the night of the "Unofficial Official Host Club Annual Christmas Extravaganza" according to Tamaki. Everyone would be there; Tamaki and a three months pregnant Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi (Mori), Mitsukini (Honey, but only behind his back), herself, Nekozawa (he and Marie had had book club once a week after the Akito fiasco), and Kyouya. The party rotated houses every year and this had been Marie and Kyouya's year to host. Marie's favorite Christmas movie, "Elf", was playing in the background and she giggled when she heard Will Ferrell say,

"I'm singing! I'm in a store and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing! I'm in a store and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing!"

At that precise moment, the Ootori house phone decided to ring. After setting the oven timer, Marie waltzed over to the phone and answered it.

"Ootori residence, Marie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Marie? Darling, it's Kyouya."

"KYOUYA! Mon chérie, is everything all right at work?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. I'm taking a break from negotiations right now. It looks like I won't be able to make it to the Christmas party."

"Oh."

Marie was silent for several moments before Kyouya's voice brought her to reality.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll try to make it but things aren't looking good."

"No…no that's fine, dear. I know things are hectic right now. I'll save you a plate, all right?"

"All right. I love you, Marie."

"I know. I love you, too, Kyouya."

Marie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She did understand that Kyouya's job was demanding. On the other hand, she also had some very intense news that she couldn't share with the others until Kyouya knew. Sighing, Marie once again began preparing for the evening's party. Later that night, Marie received a pleasant surprise. The party had been in full swing for about thirty minutes when the doorbell rang. Answering the door, Marie was very excited to see her father-in-law, Yoshio.

"Yoshio! Come in, it must be freezing outside!"

Yoshio chuckled as he stepped into the room and removed his coat.

"I'll take it. What brings you here? I thought you were with Fuyumi?"

"I was. But then I heard that Kyouya wouldn't be coming to this little soirée and thought that it would be a good idea to come over."

"Well, that was a lovely thought, but I can handle everything just fine on my-"

"No you can't. Just let me help out. It's the least I can do to repay you for helping my son, and me, see what was truly important."

Marie was silent for a moment before finally conceding to the man's request. The party was going smoothly, with several laughs, stories, and jokes. About half way through the party, Tamaki approached Marie with a solemn expression.

"Marie. Where's Kyouya?"

"Kyouya had a last minute meeting and was unable to reschedule it."

"Ah. I hope this doesn't happen often."

"Of course not. In the five years that we've been married and the two since he began running the company, Kyouya has never failed to miss an important engagement. I can forgive him this one minor date."

"All right. I was only trying to look after my favorite little cousin."

"I'm your only little cousin, Tamaki."

"I know…..and you look so cute tonight!"

Tamaki attempted to catch Marie in one of his death hugs but she merely side stepped him.

"Not in this dress, Tamaki."

Marie was wearing a very expensive evening gown. It was a knee-length green dress, with white fabric that caused it to poof out slightly. Around the waist was a white bow and she wore white ballet flats to complete the look.

"Ah…okay." Tamaki mumbled before going back to dote on Haruhi.

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly, with barely any outbursts from the "Host Club King". By midnight, everyone was saying their good-byes. Yoshio faced Marie one last time that night as he slipped his jacket on.

"Don't worry about Kyouya, Marie. If this begins to happen more often then I'll have a talk with him."

"I'm sure it won't, Yoshio." Marie said, smiling slightly.

She and Yoshio shared a brief embrace before he rode off into the night. Sighing, Marie began to place everything in the fridge, making sure to leave out a plate for Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kyouya came home that evening, he was very much pleased. Negotiations had ended in his favor after hours of debate, but he had had to cancel his plans for it to happen. As he walked into the kitchen, Kyouya came to the realization that something was bothering Marie. His wife had been a little distracted lately and he wanted to know why.

"I suppose it will have to wait until the morning. It's already one o'clock and she's probably sleeping."

Taking the plate from the counter, Kyouya placed it in the microwave and set the timer. As he waited for the food to re-heat, an ear shattering scream erupted from upstairs.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"Marie!"

Kyouya raced up the stairs, hoping that no one was in there. Marie had enough of that six years ago when his brother abducted her. As quickly as he could he opened the door to their room and saw Marie curled up next to the headboard. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and her eyes appeared wide and panicked. Slowly, Kyouya approached her, wary and trying to show he meant no harm.

"Marie. Sweetheart, it's me. Kyouya. Calm down. Everything is all right."

"K-Kyouya?"

"Yes, Marie. It's me."

"Oh, Kyouya!" Marie cried, launching herself into Kyouya's arms.

Kyouya stroked his wife's hair as she sobbed and trembled in his embrace. After a few moments, Marie had calmed.

"What happened?" Kyouya asked.

"Akito. I was back in that room with Akito and he tried…he tried to…"

"Sshh…it's all right. Akito is in prison. He can't hurt you."

"I know…but you weren't here to make them go away and I…I just….."

"It's all right. I'm here now. Sleep."

"Okay."

Kyouya watched Marie fall back asleep and waited for several more minutes before dressing for bed. Suddenly, Kyouya's cell phone began ringing. Quickly, to keep Marie from waking up, Kyouya answered it, failing to notice who it was.

"Kyouya speaking."

"Kyouya. How are you?"

The voice on the other seemed familiar, but Kyouya was positive he had never heard the voice before. It was gravelly, as if the throat was raw, and deep, obviously male.

"Who is this?"

The man coughed before answering.

"Akito."

Kyouya growled. Of all the people to call it had to be one of the two men who orchestrated Marie's near death.

"Listen, you bastard. I don't why you called but-"

"I'm dying, Kyouya. I called to tell you so that you could give Marie some comfort. Even if she has forgiven my actions, I know that they haven't fully been erased from her mind."

Throughout this little speech, Kyouya remained silent.

"I'll tell her. But not because _you _asked me too. I'm doing this for Marie and her well-being understand?"

Akito chuckled before another round of coughing interrupted him.

"Yes, yes I understand, Kyouya. Well, I hope you have a good evening."

"You, too."

As Kyouya stood there, gazing at his phone, his thoughts turned to his brothers. When had they began to resent him? They had had a greater chance of becoming the heir then he had and they had blown it. And on top of that, they had to drag his darling Marie into their schemes. So why would one of them choose now to call and tell him he was dying? It wasn't as if Kyouya actually cared. He didn't. There really was no reason for him to care. They had betrayed their father, one had killed their mother, and both had sullied the family name. Kyouya was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear Marie stirring on the bed.

"Kyouya? Darling, who was it?"

"No one, sweetheart. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't. Not until I tell you my news."

"What is it?"

Kyouya walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well…you know how I've been sick lately?"

"Yes."

Marie hesitated before looking up at him through her long, dark eyelashes.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**KRRR: So..the song used is called "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Enjoy! **

-Two Week Later-

Marie and Haruhi stood next to each other discussing the lawyer's latest case. The two were at the Oootori New Year's Gala and dressed in their finest. Haruhi was dressed in a dark green evening gown, which had a high bodice and ¾ length sleeves. Next to her, Marie glowed in her violet, sleeveless gown. Both women were getting attention from every single man in the room, but both chose to ignore it due to the fact that they were happily married.

"So, Haruhi. When will you find out the sex of the baby?"

" In the next couple of months. My father is convinced that I'm going to have twins."

Marie laughed at her friend's sullen expression.

"Oh, well. As long as it has your intelligence, I don't think Ranka will mind."

Before Haruhi could retort, Kouya walked up behind Marie and whispered in her ear,

" Darling, it's time for the announcement."

"All right. Excuse me, Haruhi."

The couple walked to the center of the room and Kyouya grasped a microphone in his hand.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?"

All eyes immediately went to the couple in the middle of the room.

"As you know, Marie and I have been happily married for the past five years. Within these five years, we've had our ups and downs…"

" And loud sex in a friend's house."

"Shut up, Hikaru. We're married." Marie said, earning a few laughs throughout the crowd.

Smiling, Kyouya looked at Marie as he addressed the crowd.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted by a certain fashion designer, my wife and I have some very important news to share. In August, the two of us will be welcoming a new addition into our family. Hopefully, we will be able to instill moral and ethical values into our little boy or girl."

"So Mar-chan is having a baby?"

"Yes, Mitsukini. I'm having a baby."

The crowd cheered and Marie and Kyouya shared a kiss before looking at their "family". Tamaki and Haruhi were hugging each other and smiling at the couple. Honey cheered excitedly while Mori remained silent, but even upon his face there was a small smile. Hikaru and Kaoru were cheering the loudest, screaming things like,

"Yeah, Kyouya! You the man!"

"We knew you were the only one who could satisfy her!"

Marie blushed and glared at the twins.

"Shut up, you two! Otherwise I won't wear any more of your designs!"

"Hush. They're only teasing." Kyouya said.

"I know but-!"

Marie was cut off as Kyouya gave her a swift kiss and in that one kiss, Marie knew that everything would be all right. As the two drove home that night, the song that Marie sang at their wedding reception began to play on the radio.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Marie smiled. The lyrics held true because of everything that Kyouya had done for her in the last few years. Softly, Marie began to sing.

"_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you" _

Kyouya smiled as his wife's voice filled the car, mingling with Celine Dion's. He loved her, he always had, and nothing was bound to change that. Quietly, he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Yes, he thought, We can handle this. Together. 

**KRRR: Man, no matter how hard I try these chapter just seem to be too short…..oh well. Read and review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

"1,2,3. 2,2,3. 3,2-Stop!"

Marie sighed in slight frustration. Her dance troupe had a recital in three weeks and their female lead wasn't performing right.

"Chiya, please loosen up. Our recital is in three weeks and if your this tight in rehearsal, I'm afraid I'll have to replace you."

While Marie could not deny that Chiya was attractive with her midnight black hair and hazel brown eyes, her ballet technique was poor and Marie's reputation as a ballet instructor would be ruined if Chiya performed this badly during the actual recital.

"Watch me. Your body is the lyrics to the song. Your arms move with the melody, your legs to the beat. Koki, will you turn the music back on?"

Koki nodded and pressed play before turning to watch his dance teacher. He had heard stories about Marie Ootori and her talent, but he had never seen that talent for himself until now. His green eyes watched in amazement as she twirled about the room, her arms flowing with the melody as her legs propelled her in various directions, her toes pointed and feet arched perfectly. Koki watched as Marie moved around the studio, her body flowing with the music as she performed the routine with precision. As she took her final pose, the music fading into nothingness, several of her students had turned to watch. Now they waited for their teacher's next move.

"All right, everyone. Gather around. I have some important news. Now as some of you may have heard, there's a rumor going around that I'm expecting. Well…the rumors are….true."

The girls in the class erupted in cheers and the boys all gave her congratulations. Marie smiled.

"Now, the due date is in August, which means you'll have a substitute teacher for a few months. He'll be here tomorrow, so I suggest you all get a good night's rest, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. You're all dismissed and I will see you all at the same time tomorrow."

After her students had left, Marie turned on the music for her duet routine, which would be performed with her old voice instructor Jacques Badeau. She waited patiently as the male portion of "Timeless" by Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini finished before beginning her routine. About half-way through the chorus, her left knee, which had been dislocated while she was being held captive by Akito, locked up causing her to fall. With tear-filled eyes, Marie crawled over to the table were her cellphone laid and dialed Kyouya's number.

"This is Kyouya."

"Kyouya? Kyouya, it's me."

"Marie? Darling, what's wrong?"

"My…my knee locked up. I can't move."

"All right. Sweetheart, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are."

"The dance studio. Kyouya, hurry."

"I'm on my way."

As soon as Kyouya hung up on his wife, he immediately called Tachibana and made sure that there were ace bandages and a knee brace in the car before driving off. Ten minutes later he was slowly straightening Marie's leg out.

"Marie, take a deep breath and find something to focus on."

Marie nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as instructed. She flinched every few moments until her knee was straightened out, wrapped, and braced. As the two made their way home, Marie turned to husband and apologized.

"For what?"

"For making you leave work early. For making you-"

"Marie. Do you remember what I told you at our wedding? About how no matter what, I would always take care of you? That I would make sure that if you were sick, you'd be nursed back to health? If you were injured, you would be cared for until you were healed? I plan to stick by that vow."

Kyouya gently grasped Marie's hand and gave her a smile before turning his eyes back to the road. She squeezed his hand and whispered,

"I know."

The rest of the ride home was silent until Marie broke it.

"Kyouya."

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"5:15 pm. Why?"

"Jacques's plane arrived 15 minutes ago. And it's going to take us about 30 minutes to get there."

Kyouya was stared blankly at the road in front of him, trying to figure out what to say to his distressed wife.

"Should I send Tachibana to retrieve him?"

"Yes" Marie sighed, "At least Tachibana can make it there in less than thirty minutes."

-Meanwhile at the airport-

A blond haired, green eyed Frenchman sighed as he looked around. His old student and her husband were supposed to pick him up.

"This sucks." he muttered before sitting down on a bench to wait.

**KRRR: So, I just came up with an idea and I would really like your opinions. As some of you may be aware, EmberWillow14 wrote a story called "He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There". In said story, Marie was with Kaoru. I was thinking of writing a little mini-story about them but wasn't sure if that would be welcomed. So please let me know! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya sighed as he removed his glasses before running a hand across his face. It was Valentine's Day and he was supposed to be meeting Marie at her favorite Italian restaurant. Or rather, she was supposed to meet him. Marie was late and as Kyouya checked the time, he let out a worried sigh.

"6 o'clock. She's an hour late, that's not like her." he said.

He took his phone out of his pocket and was about to press the speed dial for Marie's cell when his blond headed wife walked through the door. Rising, Kyouya studied Marie's face for any sign that would tell Kyouya if she was all right. Besides a minor flaw on her otherwise perfect porcelain skin, Marie was glowing, her eyes sparkling with joy and unshed tears.

"Marie, is everything all right?"

"Yes. Sorry that I'm late, darling. The paper work I needed to fill out for my dance troupe to go to Paris next spring was more than I thought it was. Oh and by the way, I'm going to have to drive the Cadillac for a couple of days."

Kyouya scrutinized his wife.

"Why?" he asked, after the two had ordered their drinks.

"Some idiot crashed into the back of my car. Don't worry, the cheek is the worst damage."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was sent to the hospital and the doctor said that the children and I were fine."

Kyouya stopped reading the menu for a moment in confusion. Children? As far as he knew they were expecting their first child. Unless….Kyouya raised his eyes to stare at his smiling wife.

"That's right, mon amour. Twins."

"Marie, that's….that's wonderful."

Kyouya smiled and Marie's breath caught in her throat. She had seen him working next to a window where one could only see his profile and she had thought him beautiful. He was sexy in bed when he was being a predator, bringing her to the very brink of passion before backing off, only to start all over. And Marie had seen him in devastation, something that broke her heart. But never before had she seen him smile as brightly as he was at that moment; wide, childish, hopeful, and so very excited. Marie decided that this Kyouya was the most beautiful by far. Marie smiled with him, when a sudden radio announcement caught their ears.

"In the news today, Akito Ootori died in jail due to liver cancer. Several know the reasons of why he was in jail and it is doubtable that his family will have any thing to say about his untimely death. Also today, Yuichi Ootori, the eldest brother, is being transferred to a higher holding facility after brutally killing a security guard. In other news, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, twin sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin and world famous fashion designers, have announced a new fashion line set to release this fall called, Mother-Child Match-ups. The inspiration of this line lies with Marie Ootori, wife of Kyouya Ootori of Ootori Medical Corporation, and Harui Suoh,wife of Tamaki Suoh and famous lawyer. The two are expecting children sometime this fall. And now to Ichigo for the weather."

"Thank you, Hana. Today's forecast…"

Kyouya and Marie looked at each other. One brother was dead, but the other was en route to another, more severe, holding facility. The probability of his escape was high. Kyouya sighed and Marie reached her hands across the table to grasp his.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Yes. Yes, you're right. But still. Perhaps I should-"

"No! No no no. You are NOT calling Aaron. He and his sister are on vacation. And you promised after the last time…"

"I know, darling. But I won't take any chances. Especially in your state."

Marie sighed. She knew Kyouya was right, but she honestly didn't think it was fair to ask Aaron to baby sit her until everyone was sure that Yuichi was behind bars. Marie stared into her husband's eyes.

"Listen. I love you, but I'm not going to let you hire me a babysitter. I'll be fine. We don't have to live our lives in paranoia, especially with two children on the way."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just…worried."

"I know, mon amour."

They held hands for a moment, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Until the door opened with a light ring of the bell and Marie was attacked by a blond blur.

"Marie! Father and I just heard the horrible news! Don't worry we'll make sure that we have Mori, Honey, and Kasanoda to protect you!"

"Tamaki-" Marie said.

"It's just HORRIBLE! How can they even think of moving that man half way across the country! It's just stupid!"

"Tamaki-" Marie tried again.

"I mean, he could escape! He could come after you! HE COULD FIND OUT YOU'RE EXPECTING AND USE THAT AGAISNT YOU TWO!"

"TAMAKI! ENOUGH!" Kyouya finally roared, silencing everyone in the restaurant.

Coughing and excusing himself, Kyouya again spoke to Tamaki.

"Stop worrying. You're going to cause Marie undue stress."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes, Tamaki. Now go back to Haruhi."

"Fine. Good night, Kyouya. Marie."

And with that, the blond calmly walked out the door as if nothing happened. Sighing, Kyouya shook his head.

"That cousin of yours. You know, Marie, sometimes I think he knows when we don't want to be bothered but does it anyway."

"Mhmm…perhaps your right, Kyouya. Shall we go home and celebrate?"

Kyouya smirked and helped his wife from her chair.

"Yes. That sounds like a perfect plan." he whispered, before giving her a passionate kiss.

Later that night, as the two laid in the bed, Marie lazily looked up at her husband.

"Kyou-?"

"Mhmm?"

"How we are going to tell everyone that we're having twins?" Marie asked, yawning in the middle of her sentence.

"We call them tomorrow…sleep, love."

"All right." Marie agreed, before husband and wife fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**KRRR: Hey! I know this took longer than expected, and for that I'm sorry. But I was going through a funk but things seem to be going okay now. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So. They kidnapped you, too?"

"Yup." Marie said, sighing lightly as she brushed her bangs back.

Marie and Haruhi were sitting in the living room of the Hitachiin twins' design flat. Haruhi was braiding the blonde's hair since the two had nothing to do while the Twins were busy working in the back.

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes, everything's fine. Kyouya's been working late the past few weeks so I hardly see him, that's all." Marie replied as she flipped through a magazine.

Haruhi grew silent as she processed what her friend said. Marie rarely showed when something bothered her. Even when she had been kidnapped six years ago, she seemed almost fearless. But for months afterwards she had had this look of terror in her eyes and was often surrounding by the Host Club, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda. Haruhi laughed as she recalled the first moment Marie met the Kasanoda.

_It was the beginning of Haruhi's second year, Marie's third. Haruhi was looking for her, everyone panicking (except for Kyouya, but you could see the worry and terror in his black eyes) and she had been sent to look for the blonde outside. As Haruhi wandered into the Rose Labyrinth, she heard a pair of two familiar voices. Leaning her head around the corner, Haruhi saw Marie with Kasanoda, who was telling her about the different roses that surrounded them. Marie was smiling but there had still been a certain look in her eye that showed her distrust, her fear. Haruhi had doubted that she would ever fully get over what Akito and Yuichi did to her. _

Haruhi was brought out of her reverie as Hikaru's voice floated out from the back of the house.

"Thank you so much for choosing us to do your wardrobe for this impromptu concert of yours."

"It's no problem. You guys are the best right? Besides, my friend said you knew how to get me into Bomb."

"Oh no. No, you two are not going to get me to let some guy into Bomb to perform. I can't vouch for him because I don't know who he is!"

"But, Marie! He's really good! This guy is the head of the glee club at some private school in London!" Kaoru exclaimed, walking over to Marie with a pout on his lips.

"No. The last guy I got to play at Bomb ended up bombing. Ruby wouldn't return my apology calls for weeks."

"But, Marie-!"

"No, no. I can understand. Marie, would you prefer it if I auditioned for you?"

Marie turned and met a rather handsome young man. He was at least 18, with a dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"And you are?"

"Maxwell. Maxwell Abney. My father is a lawyer."

"So why not pursue your father's path?"

"My father is a conventional man. I am more emotional."

Marie glanced at Haruhi before a smirk formed on both of the women's faces.

"All right. You can audition for me. Here."

"H-here?" Maxwell, Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Of course. His performance at Bomb will be in only two days. Not much time to prepare. Maxwell may as well get over any anxiety now while he has a chance."

"All right. Um…do you have a guitar?"

"Yeah. We've got one in our dining room." Said Kaoru.

"But it's mainly for decoration" Hikaru responded.

"After all, we can't play it." They said simultaneously.

"Perfect." Maxwell said while smiling.

-At Bomb-

"Ruby! Ruby, wait up!" Marie called out, pushing through people to get to the owner of Bomb.

"What is it, Marie?"

"I have new talent for you. Now, before you bring up the fiasco two and a half years ago, listen. I personally listened to this guy sing and he is amazing. He could tie with Kyouya and you know how good my husband is."

Ruby and sighed and rolled her green eyes.

"All right all right. He performs. Speaking of your husband, will you two be singing tonight as well?"

"Hopefully. He's been working late recently so I'm not one hundred percent positive. But if he does show up, we'll probably sing "Singing in the Rain-slash- Umbrella" from Glee and "Party for Two" by Shania Twain."

"Perfect. But if he doesn't show up?"

Marie thought for a moment before sighing.

"I have no idea. Maybe Basshunter's new song "Saturday". Tonight might end up having to be a wing it night."

Ruby laughed good naturedly.

"I take it that that was a hint that you want buffalo wings."

"You know it. I'll be up by the stage."

With that, Marie walked off to take her seat and clapped wildly as Maxwell took his spot onstage.

-Later that night-

"Okay, Kyouya, where are you?" Marie muttered as she walked on stage.

As angry as she was, however, her anger all but vanished as the spotlight shone on her and the music began. As the intro passed and Marie brought the microphone up to sing, a different voice filled the room.

"It's a quarter t-to three, I think I'm going crazy, Out of c-control now, out of c-control now."

Marie opened her eyes and smiled as she watched her husband walk towards her, a sultry smirk upon his handsome face. Soon, she joined him on the chorus, smirking wickedly at Kyouya.

"Baby, baby, won't you help take it down tonight?"

By this time, Kyouya had made his way onto the stage so that the crowd could see Kyouya at one end and Marie at the other the two facing each other as the beat filled the room as well as the harmonizing voices of the couple.

"When you're dancing up to me, girl, you're making me go out of c-control now, out of c-control now."

Marie danced her way over to her husband, her body moving fluidly with the beat and melody of the fast-paced techno song. As the two continued singing, the entire audience was cheering them on. On the slow section, Kyouya had his hands upon his wife's hips as Marie rolled her body, her hips all but grinding against her husband. Almost immediately, the song changed tempo once more as it went back to the original pace before ending, allowing Kyouya and Marie to strike an almost provocative pose as her leg was around his waist, arm slung half hazardously over his shoulder causing both their mikes to fall to the ground. As the couple caught their breaths, the crowd erupted into a cacophony of applause. As they smiled at each other Kyouya whispered softly to Marie.

"You know, you won't be able to do those moves again for a few months."

"Perhaps. But I think it will be worth it, mon amour."

"I don't think it will be worth it." Kyouya said casually, causing Marie to glance curiously at him.

He smiled.

"I know it will be worth it," he whispered in her ear before crushing his lips against hers in a passionate and loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyou! Come on, we'll be late." Marie called out, hand on her hip as she double checked her picnic list.

"Have I ever told you, darling, that you look delectable in purple?" Kyouya whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the baby bump already forming.

It was a beautiful April day, the sun shining, the birds singing, and the Host Club planning on meeting up for an Easter picnic. Haruhi was about 7 months pregnant and she and Marie decided that they would discuss baby names that afternoon as the men played around (minus Kyouya).

"I believe you just did. Now get in the car. I want to beat the Twins this time."

Kyouya laughed at his wife's competitive spirit as he started the car and drove off. As they arrived closer to the park, Kyouya heard Marie give out a light sigh. Looking over, he saw a content smile on her rosy lips. Taking her hand, Kyouya kissed each of her knuckles before addressing her.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"It's beautiful. The flowers, the sunbeams, the light that filters through the leaves of the trees. All of it is perfect."

"As are you, love."

Marie simply smiled at Kyouya as he parked the car and grabbed the picnic basket. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Honey were already there, but the Twins were last. Marie was ecstatic.

"HA! We beat you! Now pay up!"

"No."

"Come on, Marie. That's not fair. Kyouya drives like a maniac."

"I do not!"

"Darling. You can. Haruhi told me about your freak driving while you were trying to find me."

"That was a one time thing!" he exclaimed, before softening up. "I thought I'd lost you, Marie."

"I know, Kyouya. But that's in the past now all right? Nothing is going to happen to me. Not with Yuichi behind bars."

"Who's up for water balloon fights?" Tamaki called, disrupting the suddenly somber attitude.

As the day wore on, there many laughs and drenched clothes (all at Kyouya's expense). Haruhi decided that if she had a son she would name it Akira and if the baby were a girl, she would name it Chinatsu. After parting ways until the next meeting, none of them knew of the dangers that the night could hold.

**-At the Ootori Residence-**

In the shadows of the Ootori house, a man sat in the main bedroom, waiting for the couple to return. His dark hair hid his eyes, but if one could see them, they would see a malevolent glint within his black orbs. He was bitter, but then again, prison makes you that way; bitter and vengeful. And he would get his revenge very soon.

**-With Marie and Kyouya-**

When the couple arrived back at their house, Marie was half asleep. Slowly, Kyouya led her to the front door and up the stairs to their bedroom. He failed to notice the eyes that followed him in the darkness of his own home as he exited the room, Marie lying peacefully on the bed. It wasn't until he returned two minutes later that he saw the strange man holding his wife hostage.

"Who are you?"

"Why, Kyouya, you don't remember me?"

The voice was gravelly, rough, and lacking the eloquence it once held, but there was no mistaking that it was in fact Yuichi's voice. His hair was scraggly, greasy and unkempt. He had a beard now and his eyes held a wield fierceness along with the madness that lurked deep within those pitch black orbs. One arm was slung around Marie's throat as the other held a knife to her stomach. Kyouya's heart skipped a beat but he kept up a cool façade.

"Yuichi. Let her go."

"Can't. You won't listen to me without her. And your children?"

Kyouya paled at his words. Yuichi chuckled.

"Oh yes. I know all about your twins."

"Kyouya." Marie whimpered, causing Yuichi's grip around her throat to tighten.

"Shut up, bitch. I wouldn't have gone to jail if you hadn't have shown up so just do what I say."

"Yuichi. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, I think I do."

Marie stared at her husband, eyes wide and pleading. Kyouya knew what she was thinking: "Save our children".

"Yuichi. It's me you want. Not Marie and not our children. Do you want revenge? Then kill me. I won't move."

Yuichi hesitated, unsure about whether to take Kyouya up on his offer or not. In that split second's hesitation, Aaron appeared in the doorway. Yuichi moved to, either to kill Marie or release her, and in that moment a shot rang out and Yuichi fell. Kyouya raced over to Marie and cradled her body to his, whispering soothing words in her ear. It was over. Any panic that the couple had held about Yuichi being a threat had vanished with his death.

**KRRR: Hey. I had planned on releasing this chapter sooner but was having a really hard time, both with how this chapter would develop and my own personal life. Thanks to everyone who reads/ reviews/ adds this story to their alerts and favorites. It's you guys that keep me running and writing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Marie sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in a five minute period. The poor blond was attempting to convince Haruhi to go to her own baby shower, a task that Haruhi was stubbornly refusing to do and as a result, locked herself in her bedroom.

"Haruhi, please. It's one baby shower."

"It's a party."

"Yes. Yes it is a party. But you know what? I spent a lot of time planning this party. Everyone bought gifts for the baby, all the food has been prepared. Do you know how long it took just to find all of the addresses?"

"I don't care. You take the gifts."

"Haruhi. These are your friends, not mine. Some of them were your regular clients. You are going to this damned baby shower and that's FINAL!"

Haruhi stared at the door with wide eyes. Kyouya had said that Marie often had outbreaks, but she assumed that he meant she broke down in hysterical sobs. But to hear her cuss and yell like that…well Haruhi couldn't say no out of fear for her safety.

"Fine. One hour and then it's over."

"Two hours and the twins' can't give you hugs for six months."

"Deal."

**-About an hour later-**

The baby shower was going better than Haruhi had expected. It was actually a small gathering, something she thought Marie incapable of with her gregarious attitude. Mei was there and Benibara (and consequently Benibara's significant other, an outcome Haruhi foretold from the start), as well as three or four of her regular clients.

"See. Not so bad, is it?" Marie said, bringing Haruhi a cup of fruit punch.

"No it's not. Who knew Benibara knew such colorful jokes."

Marie blushed as she recalled the first joke she heard the woman tell. Although it had been humorous, it was still rather callous, a trait that Benibara had always had.

"Okay! Time to open gifts!" Mei called out and Marie led the expecting brunette to the couch.

**-After the Party-**

Once everyone had left and the living room cleaned up, Marie and Haruhi lounged on the couch, watching chick flicks and gorging themselves on popcorn and ice cream.

"You know….life has turned out really well for us." Marie commented.

"Yeah. In a few weeks, the baby will be born. Tamaki's freaking out."

"Naturally. As long as Kyouya doesn't become too much of a worry-wart, I'll be okay."

Haruhi looked at Marie before laughing hysterically.

"What?"

"Kyouya's been texting you for the last hour and a half."

"Oh….Oh no!"

Marie's face became distressed as she raced out of the room, phone in hand as she dialed her husband's number. Haruhi simply continued to laugh at her best friend's attitude and forgetfulness.

"You'll never have a dull moment with Aunt Marie around." Haruhi whispered to her baby fondly, smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Kyouya's furious. Can I stay here?" Marie said, walking back into the room with a small pout on her lips.

"I'm afraid not. I don't need his wrath right now. He may make me pay for my hospital room when I deliver."

"Fine. I'll go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Marie said, kissing Haruhi's cheek and leaving.

"Oh, my dear baby. No, you certainly won't have a dull moment with your Aunt Marie."

Haruhi slowly made her way up the stairs and laid down next to Tamaki, who immediately hugged her in his sleep. Smiling in content, Haruhi felt her eyes close. She needed a good night's sleep after the day she had had. But she had enjoyed it and so she slept with a smile on her face.

**KRRR: I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**Tamaki: Yes, you are.**

**KRRR: SHUT UP, HALFER! **

**Tamaki: *pouts***

**KRRR: Sorry for the delay…school killed me. But now it's summer! Yay! So bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**KRRR: This chapter is done at the request of cookie-pocky-strawberry-love! Hope you all enjoy! **

When Marie arrived at her home after the baby shower, she expected a nerve-wracked Kyouya, not the livid one that was pacing the living room floor.

"Hey, love." She said, smiling brightly as she walked over to give her husband a kiss.

Gently, but angrily, Kyouya pushed his wife away and onto the couch.

"Huh? Kyouya, is everything okay?"

"No, Marie. No."

"Well what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's. Wrong? You didn't answer your phone when I called, you were gone all day, you were gone all night…."

"I fail to see what the issue is. I told you that I would be at Haruhi's."

"But not _all day._ I was stuck with the idiotic trio until two this afternoon."

"So what? We went to school with them, I'm related to one of them. I understand they're annoying but honestly, Kyou, me being gone all day is hardly worth you being upset."

Kyouya could only stare at Marie in shock for a moment before regaining his senses.

"I see. Then as punishment for your lack of vision in this problem, I shall sleep on the couch. Good night."

Marie stared at Kyouya's retreating back. Kyouya, who knew her better than anyone, who knew she couldn't stand sleeping alone, was punishing her by sleeping on the couch. It just wasn't fair to her. Why should she get to sleep alone just because Tamaki had awoken him before twelve on a Saturday? Pouting slightly, the blond walked to her room and prepared for a restless night alone.

**-3 AM-**

She walked through the house softly, careful not to disturb anything, lest her husband wake up. Marie had awoken to a dream that she hadn't had in months, since December when Kyouya had arrived home late. Back in that room with Akito, the blond had cried out and woken up, expecting her loving husband to softly wrap her in his strong embrace and lull her back to sleep. But no. When Marie woke up, there was no Kyouya and in her confused, sleep addled state, she had forgotten momentarily that Kyouya was sleeping on the couch. As quietly as possible, Marie opened the door to the study and walked over to her husband sleeping on the sofa, one arm hanging off of the side. She sat down next him and grabbed his hand, watching him sleep. Although she wouldn't admit it to him, she liked Kyouya the most when he wasn't wearing his glasses. She could see his eyes better, felt closer to him than anyone else could ever be. Reaching up, she stroked some hair out of his face and his hand gently grasped her wrist as she tried to replace it at her side.

"Hello," he said, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Please come to bed, Kyou. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier." Marie pleaded, looking into her husband's eyes as hers shone with unshed tears.

Sighing, he simply moved over and allowed her under the covers, where she instantly curled up against the warmth of his chest.

"Mmhmm…" she murmed, causing Kyouya to grumble slightly.

"This is supposed to be a punishment."

She smiled.

"I was punished enough earlier. You were mad at me, something that I cannot bear."

He stroked her hair as her breathing started to slow and he smiled as her hand, which was curled into a fist against his bare chest, loosened to signal that she had drifted to sleep. He would never admit what he said next to her in her waking hours, but he knew that he had said it and it had been enough of an apology to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form, "but I thought that I had lost you and the twins and that was something that _I _could not bear."

Smiling, he drifted back to sleep, never considering, or perhaps not caring, that his back would be a jumble of knots in the morning. For the moment, he was comfortable and that's all that mattered to the young Ootori.

**KRRR: YES! Typed all of this in less than an hour with little to no mistakes! What now writers' block? Please R and R! **


	10. Chapter 10

Marie had been expecting the call any day. She just didn't expect it to come at two in the morning. Kyouya had just fallen asleep, too, so when her cell phone began ringing, he reacted rather violently.

"If that damn phone is not silenced in five seconds, I am throwing it out of the window and shooting it."

"It's Haruhi. Or Tamaki on Haru's phone. Hello?"

"Marie. It's Tamaki."

Her cousin sounded rather panicked and harried as he talked to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Haruhi…Haruhi's in…."

At that moment, Marie could hear her friend screaming some very colorful expletives at her husband. Quickly, Marie shot out of bed and changed clothes, donning only a pair of sweat pants and one of Kyouya's sweat shirts.

"Tamaki, calm down. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Marie hung up and quickly rushed around the room, grabbing her keys and phone and shoes. Kyouya watched her with amusement and annoyance. He couldn't understand what got his wife so excited all of a sudden.

"Sweetie, I know it's late and you just got to sleep, but Haruhi is going into labor. Come to the hospital when you can, okay?" Marie said, as if reading her husband's mind.

Giving a quick peck on his lips, Marie hurried out the door and towards the hospital. Kyouya sighed and rolled over to get some more sleep before he suddenly opened his eyes, realization hitting his exhausted mind.

**-At the Hospital, two hours later-**

"Come on, Haruhi. You can do this, sweetie."

"Marie. SHUT UP!"

Marie was taken aback by Haruhi's outburst, but the blond supposed it should be expected, considering she was pushing a baby out of her. Marie remained silent throughout the ordeal, wincing as Haruhi gripped her hand tighter with each contraction.

"Okay, Mrs. Suoh. Get ready to push because the baby is crowning."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Tamaki was having a panic attack.

"What if the baby turns out to be a drug dealer or a murderer or a….a…."

"Prostitute?" Hikaru supplied, earning him a smack on the head by Kaoru.

"Tama-chan, calm down. You and Haru-chan will be wonderful parents!" Honey chirped, Mori agreeing with a nod of his head.

Tamaki nodded and seemed to calm down as he sat in a chair. Sighing, he leaned back before suddenly becoming serious.

"Listen. I just want you all to know that Haruhi and I gave a lot of thought as to who the godparents of our child was going to be. And we decided that Kyouya and Marie would be the best option, only because.." Tamaki raised his hand to silence Hiakru's outburst at this plan. "Kyouya and Marie will have children the same age as ours. And Marie is my cousin. If you have any problems with our choice, then I am terribly sorry."

The men sat in silence the rest of the time, wondering how everything was going in the delivery room.

**-Several hours later- **

"It's a girl," the doctor said, handing the screaming newborn to a nurse.

Haruhi smiled and released Marie's hand in order to hold her child.

"My darling Chinatsu." She whispered, smiling at the small being in her arms.

"I'll go get Tamaki." Marie whispered, leaning down and giving her goddaughter a gentle kiss.

Smiling as she walked down the hallway, Marie placed a hand on her stomach. It wouldn't be long before her own twins were born and she was both excited and nervous. Like every mother, she worried about the future of her children. But she had Kyouya, and knew that as long as they were together, everything would be fine.

"Tamaki," she said, walking up to the young father, "Go say hello to your little girl."

**KRRR: Yes! Another chapter! I am rocking this! Please R and R. **


	11. Chapter 11

In her eighth month of pregnancy, Kyouya got antsier than Marie did. While she appreciated and loved that he was so concerned about her well-being as well as the health and safety of their unborn children, Marie was slowly becoming upset about the whole thing. It had started when she accidentally missed a step and almost fell down on the floor at the beginning of the month. Because Marie was carrying twins, her stomach was quite large and so she could barely see the stairs as she walked. Kyouya, who had been coming to help her, saw her moment of blunder and panicked.

"Marie, you are not allowed to go upstairs. We'll sleep in the guest room and I'll move your clothes."  
Marie sighed, but didn't argue. The call had been too close for comfort, even for her, and so she agreed. But as the days went on, Kyouya became convinced that she shouldn't leave the grounds, then the house, then the room that they were sleeping in, and then finally, the bed itself. So Marie had been lying in bed when Haruhi and Chinatsu came to visit.  
"Marie? Hello?" Haruhi called as she entered the house.  
"Back here! In the spare room."  
Haruhi walked back there and was surprised to see Marie sitting up in bed, a bored expression on her face as she flipped through the television channels.  
"What are you doing in here?" the brunette asked, handing her to daughter to the blond woman.  
"Kyouya."  
That one word was enough of an explanation to the new mother. Haruhi merely laughed as her friend pouted until she saw a change come across the blonde's face.  
"Haruhi."  
"What?"  
"I think my water broke." She said, after a moment of silence.  
"Oh."  
The two women looked at each other for several moments before the both started panicking.

"Haruhi. Call Mori and have him come over. Then call Tamaki so that he can call everyone else. I'll call…."  
Marie's sentence was cut off as a scream tore through her throat. Haruhi wasted no time in dialing Mori's number and after explaining briefly what was going on, hung up to call her husband.

-Meanwhile-

Kyouya sighed for the fifth time that meeting. A group of shareholders had suddenly called an important meeting right before his lunch break and Kyouya had no choice but to remain. As the man droned on and on about the company's increase in stock holders and how the expansion would bring in more people, Kyouya's secretary entered the office with some urgent news.

"Mr. Ootori," she whispered, "Morinozuka-sama called. Your wife is going into labor and is on her way to the hospital now."

Kyouya swore his heart stopped for just a moment before rising from his seat at the head of the conference table to address everyone.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but urgent business has come up."

"Ootori-sama! What could possibly be more important than this meeting?"

Kyouya turned and smirked at the large, and somewhat pompous, man.

"My wife is having our children."

Several hours later, Kyouya was rethinking his decision to be there in the birthing room. He was having his hand squeezed to the point that he was positive it would pop off as Marie screamed.  
"Kyouya! I swear to God if these two are ANYTHING like your brothers, I am going to KILL YOU!"

"Marie, darling, calm down. I'm sure our children won't be anything like that."

"You'd better hope not."  
"Okay, Mrs. Ootori, the first baby is crowning. Now give me a big push."

After five hours of pushing and swearing, Marie was able to relax, her twins, a boy and a girl, in each arm.

"Kyouya. Kyouya, they're perfect." She crooned, gently nuzzling the newborns' heads.

Kyouya chuckled.

"Yes, Marie. They are."

"Mr. and Mrs. Ootori, have you chosen names?"

"Yes. The boy's name is Kaname Masahiro and the girl's name is Hanae Karin." Marie whispered, eyes closing.

The nurse wrote the names and then took the children from the sleepy mother.

"Kyou-?

"Yes, dear?"

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

"…Kyou-?"

"Yes?"

"Hika and Kao."

"What?"

Kyouya turned his head to look at his wife, who had already fallen asleep. Smiling, he knew what she meant and after placing a kiss on her temple, replied,

"I agree. I think they'll be the perfect godparents."

**KRRR: Awww! The Hitachiin twins are the godparents to the Ootori twins! Yay! Please R and R! **


End file.
